


Ideas and prompts I came up while procrastinating¯\_( ͡❛  ͟ʖ ͡❛)_/¯

by Stupid_insomniac



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_insomniac/pseuds/Stupid_insomniac
Summary: Stuff I've had for a while, so I decided to write them down read if you wantThere are bound to be mistakes 'cus English isn't my first language and I generally suck at writing, so you've been warned





	Ideas and prompts I came up while procrastinating¯\_( ͡❛  ͟ʖ ͡❛)_/¯

Percy finds out his grandmother/grandfather on his mother’s side is a god/goddess from a different religion than Greek and he has to deal with powers from them and stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally was thinking of Freya when I wrote this, but it is your choice of which god/dess you choose if you do Use this prompt please notify me so I can read it


End file.
